


Private Relaxation

by Kylia



Series: The Faimy Files [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffyerse Femslash Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylia/pseuds/Kylia
Summary: On vacation, Faith and Amy have a moment of private relaxation and an important discussion.





	Private Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 
> 
> Written for Day 7 of Buffyverse Femslash Week, Free Space.
> 
> I has trouble settling on what to do for this one, until I saw this gif from @mayorwilkins, so many thanks to her, I officially dedicate this fic to her.
> 
> This takes place after an AU season 5. Like the Faimy fic I posted for Day 5, Faith never went evil, stayed in Sunnydale, got together with Amy eventually and events changed on from there. Buffy didn't die at the end of Season 5 either.

Private Relaxation

By Alkeni

Amy still had trouble believing she had this week long vacation away from the Hellmouth - just her and Faith in a hotel on the beach. It wasn't the fanciest hotel in some high tourism area, but that's hardly what she cared about anyway. What was important was that it was her and Faith and... no demons or vampires or hellgods trying to destroy the universe. 

Amy had made a vow to herself that she wouldn't think about the Hellmouth and all its attendant crap, but she still had trouble believing they'd all made it out of that final battle alive.

_ Really felt like Buffy was going into that fight ready to die. _ Amy shook her head a little and banished the thought from her mind as Faith approached the hot tub and slipped into it, sitting across from her.

"Good think nobody elses is here," Faith observed, leaning back against the edge of the pool of hot bubbling water. "Lot less relaxing if you have to share." Amy couldn't help the small smile that played across her face at that comment, and Faith laughed. 

"You had something to do with it just being the two of us?"

Amy chuckled, "I may have cast a small repulsion spell. Just enough to make people think twice about coming into the hot tub." She closed her eyes and tilted her head back a little. "Worth it." The hot water was  _ really _ relaxing.

"Can't argue," Faith agreed, and though her eyes were closed, Amy could hear the smile in Faith's voice. After a long moment of silence, Faith spoke again:

"I got a call from Angel's friend while you were napping. That Doyle guy. Said he's sold most of that stuff we took from Glory's place to fence and pawn. Minus his cut... well, I'm looking at a fucking lot of money. More than I've ever had."

Amy opened her eyes and looked at Faith, smiling again. "What are you thinking of doing with it? Some fancy new knife?" Faith's loved a good knife, especially unusual ones.

"Maybe." Faith hesitated, biting her lip before finally speaking: "I was... actually thinking of a new, little bit bigger apartment. The one the Council pays for isn't big enough for the two of us, and you basically live there with me." Which was true. Amy had almost contemplated not getting a dorm room this year, given that fact.

But she also understood her girlfriend. There'd never been any formal 'move in with me' or even something close. Amy just... stayed over. It was never really established. They'd never talked about it. It just... happened. 

"You've never actually... said it like that, you know." Amy observed softly. 

"I know. I... fuck, Amy, you know better than anyone all the shit I deal with. I'd be a hell of a lot closer to the edge, if it wasn't for you, for Buffy and the rest... especially you." Faith was quiet, sort of looking past Amy, staring off into space. 

"I... fuck," Faith took a deep breath and then went on: "look, Amy, do you want to move in with me into my new apartment, when I get it? Help me pick one we both like? Or can stand, anyway?"

Faith was good at many things, and Amy loved her with all her heart, but a natural romantic was not one of them. She didn't possess many strong 'romantic' impulses at all. She tried as best she could, and Amy cared less about the showy aspects than the fact that Faith loved her (though she did especially love it when Faith made the effort to try at more 'traditional' romantic gestures).

But still.

Amy had imagined that someday it would be her suggesting Faith move in with her, when she had her own place after College, that Faith would never be the one to make the offer. Amy had even half-planned the eventual conversation - and how she'd need to build up to that point over a long period of time. 

Faith wasn't exactly jittery, and it wasn't like she had one foot out the door on their relationship or anything like that. 

But Amy knew how guarded her girlfriend could be, how much Faith expected the people she loved and cared about to turn on her, or abandon her. And a nearly three years of being there for her, as friend and then girlfriend, wasn't going to be able to undo that lifelong pattern of thought.

_ Whereas I'm paranoid, hyper vigilant, prone to panic attacks and just a tiny bit obsessed with doing unto others before they do unto me. _ Not like she was some perfect picture of normality either.

But it  _ had _ been Faith to extend the offer first. It was a big step, but one Amy was readily willing to take. She'd  _ been _ ready. 

"Yes." Amy said softly. She got up, moved to the other side of the hot-tub and sat next to Faith, taking one of her girlfriend's hands in hers. "I'll move in with you." She squeezed Faith's hand and then moved in for a kiss, only pulling away after a few seconds because they were still in public. Otherwise she'd have dragged it out a little bit more.

"I love you." Amy said quietly. She pressed up against Faith's side a little, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and felt Faith put her own arm around Amy's shoulders. 

"Love you," Faith murmured. "Suppose it was stupid to actually be worried you'd say no." She mused aloud, still quietly, a moment later. 

"Maybe a little bit," Amy agreed, smiling a little up at Faith, closing her eyes. 

The two of them relaxed in the hot-tub, letting the water bubble on around them for quite some time, Amy half-cuddling Faith and Faith doing almost the same right back. 


End file.
